


The Tease

by yeolinski



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Fansign, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, hidden handjob, i'm going to burn at the stake for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: It's like a game of ‘Chicken?’ where they constantly keep testing each other’s limits.





	The Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is so disrespectful, and they’ll never do this, but humour me.  
> Un-beta'ed.

 

Daniel is vaguely aware that Seongwoo was going to retaliate at some point. 

That’s how they usually go at it. 

It’s a push-and-pull. Like a game of ‘Chicken?’ where they constantly keep testing each other’s limits. It’s as if they’re playing with fire, and every time, they keep leaving the finger for a longer time at the flame. Maybe at some point a camera will spot it. Or an unsuspecting fangirl will be at the wrong place at the wrong time. But right now they’re safe, alluded by a false self of security that this game is perfectly fine to play as long as they’re careful. 

If anything, it’s a new form of foreplay. 

Daniel almost gotten used to being hard for hours, every day. Almost. There are still times when he’s sure Seongwoo will make him lose his fucking mind. He’s just so good at it; he got it down to a science. He already knows all of Daniel’s sensitive spots - where to touch him,  _ how  _ to touch him, enough for it to look like nothing, but feel like his entire skin is on fire. He’s perfectly capable of driving Daniel into the brink of insanity, and he knows it. 

So it doesn’t surprise him one bit that he plops into the seat next to him, even though he’s been assign to another.

“Hello.” He smiles charmingly, a naughty glint in his eye, and Daniel smiles back, snorting slightly. 

“Hey.” He answers, pretending they didn’t interact for an entire day, until this very moment. 

The fansign is noisy today; but it’s noisy every day. The sound of teenagers rambling between themselves, shrieking because they interacted, camera shutters, and blinding flashes are still overwhelming at first, but he gets used to them quicker every time. 

“You still mad?” Daniel asks quietly, making peace signs with both hands to one of the fansite masters he recognizes. 

Seongwoo just hums back, smiling at somewhere in the room. 

Definitely still mad. 

Honestly, all things considered, he went easy on him today with the teasing. Seongwoo was the last one before him to leave the van, so all Daniel did was touch his butt. It was almost instinctive - Seongwoo was bent down as he was moving toward the open door, and his butt was just… right there.

Right there - and perfectly round and small in those pants, and if there’s something Daniel truly loves is how it fits in his hands. Jesus fucking christ, Daniel can still remember the feeling of it, how easy it was to spread his buttcheeks, even though clothed. He also remembers the yelp Seongwoo emitted, the angry look he cast behind his shoulder at him, and how he slapped his hands off, before finally shuffling out. 

Pretty dramatic - even for him. 

When they do the talking segments, Seongwoo on purpose keeps eye contact with him as he takes the mic. He’s not smiling either, just looking into his eyes, before he holds it up to his mouth to speak. 

Daniel can’t help but get a jolt of excitement down his crotch. He’s sure that’s all there is to that, shoulders and hands brushing, and small meaningful looks.

He’s already hyper aware of Seongwoo, at all given times; sometimes he can tell it’s him by the scent of his sweat, and sometimes he can feel Seongwoo’s heartbeat almost parallel to his own. That’s how deep he got under his skin - and Daniel is convinced nobody would be able to understand it beside the two of them.

Just as the fans start filing in for individual chatting and autographs, he notices that Seongwoo is kind of jittery in his seat - maybe not  _ jittery _ , but he keeps on messing with the red tablecloth, until it bunches up more on their side, or fixing the position of his chair between one fan and another. 

It’s not that he’s strained to to listen to the person in front of him, it’s just that it’s distracting him and Daniel was never too good at attention multitasking. He has to bite onto his cheek or tongue to keep himself from glancing to his side, to see what Seongwoo is up to. 

Some fans are great sports. They just give him some post-its to answer, and ask him how he is, or if he’s healthy. They want to shake hands with him, see him react to small stuff they wrote or made. They just want to chat and feel like they’re a part of his life. And Daniel loves it. They are his fans, after all. 

Some are… less easy to deal with, but Daniel bites himself down, plays along, and follow their requests, even if they sound weird or ridiculous. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” One of them demands to know; “Just tell me the truth.” 

“No, I don’t.” Not that it’s any of her business, but it’s not a lie, which makes it easier to say. 

He really doesn’t have a girlfriend. 

Seongwoo puts a hand on his thigh. 

Daniel doesn’t think highly of it. Maybe he’s just trying to be supportive. He knows that Daniel hates lying. 

“I was worried. Since last time we met was so long ago.” She says, and a whole sob story comes out, about how she was unable to attend their schedules, as if Daniel needed excuses or explanations from her.

Seongwoo traces circles with his fingertips on the fabric of his pants for a moment, and Daniel sighs. 

He takes her hands in his when she’s leaving, if only so she doesn’t make a scene and cry; “We’ll meet—” Seongwoo fingers reach out to inside his thigh. “— Soon. Okay?”

She’s nodding. 

He’s nodding. He lets go of her hands and watches her go for a moment, before risking to glance at Seongwoo. 

He’s actually in the middle of a conversation - but he still waste half a second to glance back at him before turning back to the fan. He’s sitting much closer to him than he originally did back when they just opened the door, that’s for sure. But Guanlin is leaning down Jihoon on his other side, so the big gap between them isn’t very noticeable, and it sure helps that today’s table is shorter than usual, so it’s more crowded, and their elbows keep brushing.

They’re always so surprised that there’s eleven of them - and get this, they  _ all  _ need chairs. 

When Seongwoo’s fingers start crawling up his inner thigh, Daniel is attempting to wear cat ears they handed him for a photo.

He drops the band on the table, and closes his thighs on his hand to stop him.

He’s not serious, anyway. 

Bluffing. 

The girl sitting at Seongwoo’s chair, gets up and goes to Daniel’s - and Seongwoo retracts his hand, smiling and thanking her as she thanks him.

As she settles into her seat, Daniel clears his throat and whispers “Chicken,” then pretends to cough into his hand. 

The fan asks if he got a cold. Fucking ridiculous they’re playing this right now. 

At first he thinks he didn’t hear him, but Seongwoo’s easily provoked like that, so his hand is back before Daniel even finished scribbling down his autograph on the page. 

He nibbles at his lip for a moment, then swallows it down. 

“There you go.” He gives the girl back the album, having answered the question post it note she asked almost randomly because his mind is elsewhere. 

The line moves again, another girl, another album to sign, and Seongwoo’s trying to fit his fingers between his thighs, probing slightly, digging in with two fingers. 

He’s all about respecting the fans, this would be breaking all his moral codes. He’s just being petty because Daniel called him  _ chicken _ . 

But at the same time - god, his hand is so close to his dick that it almost hurts. 

His nifty fingers, long and gentle. Daniel can already imagine them on his cock. He remembers the feel of them around him, how he never gotten better at giving handjobs, because he’d always just prefer to use his mouth.

Daniel decides to enable him, and spreads his legs wide, as wide as he’s able in these pants, almost daring him to go further. 

He’s not surprised when Seongwoo’s hand is gone - but he doesn’t exactly retract it fully either. It’s still under the cloth - but it’s not like Daniel really has the time to wonder what he’s thinking in that naughty little head of his. He’s just trying to focus on the conversation. To wear a silly flower crown, and smile for the cameras. 

One of the girls asks him to take a selfie on her phone with the flower crown. 

The picture looks cute even without a filter, but just as he presses the button to snap, Seongwoo’s finger touches his dick. 

“What’s wrong?” The girl asks, when she notices his expression; “The camera—?”

“No - just… hold on, I’ll do another one.”

He sits up straighter, making a peace sign with his hands, and snaps again, and feels Seongwoo’s finger pressing harder.

He gives her back the phone, and gulps the thick knot in his throat away. 

He feels like screaming. 

Seongwoo moves his finger a little, teasingly, making small circles, before he lets it slide up; more fingers joint it, searching for the head of his cock through the fabric. 

He’s touching him - he’s literally touching him in a hall crowded with people whose eyes are all on them. All the cameras are directed at them. Fuck, all the staff members standing behind them - and Seongwoo got his hand on his dick. 

This is so wrong. 

So fucking wrong.

But his cock seems to think it’s the most right thing ever. He’s hard as fuck under his touch. 

His pants are actually hurting him, when he runs his fingers up and down his clothed shaft. His balls are throbbing when they feel any movement, and he can feel all his blood heading to his crotch out of excitement. 

Fuck.

And during the entire time, Daniel needs to grin and pretend to be a civil adult, and have conversations that make actual sense. 

His heart is beating so fast, almost rabbit fast, that he thinks it might stop. He can literally hear ringing in his ears, and he crinkles the water bottle as he sips from it. 

“Are you okay? You seem a little flushed.” One of the fans dares to ask, louder than most.  

Daniel nods, his lips around the water bottle.

Jisung, whose sitting on his other side, turns to him to check if that’s true. He puts hand on his forehead, to check if he’s okay. 

A few fans shriek in delight. 

Seongwoo stops, but doesn’t remove his hand, and Daniel lets out a long exhale. 

“You finished the entire water bottle.” 

“I’m parched.” He can’t  _ speak _ , and he was trying to stifle that down by pretending to drink water.

“You could be dehydrated.” 

“I’m fine - just… a little hot.”

He leans down to his ear; “You don’t have to push yourself.”

“I’m not.” Daniel insists. “I’m fine.” 

He is. 

Jisung’s eyebrows are furrowed, but he doesn’t look down, thankfully, and instead shoves his own water bottle at him. 

Fuck. 

Seongwoo’s hand is moving again, but Daniel doesn’t realize what he’s doing until he hears the sound of his zipper, as he’s ducking his head in thanks for a noona fan that’s getting up. 

He clutches onto Seongwoo’s hand, before he goes any further.

But that doesn’t scare him all that much, he easily digs into the open fly and takes his dick out of his pants.

“Seongwoo,” He chokes out before he can help it, and the asshole turns to him, eyebrows raised, expression screaming of nothing but innocence. “Yeah?” 

He yanks him by the hand closer so he can say; “ _ Stop _ .” into his ear. 

“Or what?” He answers. 

“I’ll make you regret it. You know I will.”

Seongwoo pretends to laugh as if Daniel told him a joke, and it’s the most fake laughter he had ever laughed in his entire life. Daniel is tempted to laugh at it too, because it’s so lame.

The lights literally blind them, because everybody hurry to take a picture of it, incoherent shrieking and murmurs fill the hall. 

Daniel can’t even hear them right now, because Seongwoo squeezes his cock in his hand.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Seongwoo returns to the girl in front of him, as she sits down, and Daniel should return to the girl in front of him. 

Fuck that feels good. Just touching feels good. He can feel the fabric of the tablecloth touching him slightly.

He tries to smile, fully knowing that it’s crooked.

“How have you been?” She’s a fansite. Daniel recognizes her face, but he can’t think about names right now, he barely remembers his own.

“Good,” He manages; “You?”

“Also good!” She smiles; “Have you been eating properly? You lost so much weight!”

He nods. Yes. Of course, he was eating properly. His diet consists of Jellies and Seongwoo’s ass. Fuck. 

What the actual fuck. 

He can’t believe it’s Seongwoo’s hand on his cock. His thighs are literally shaking. Seongwoo is pumping him slowly, deliberately; his hand is dry and his grip is loose, his fingers dragging his skin down as he goes. His fingertips tracing the veins they find, cold but not unpleasant. Just right. Always just right. 

Once he’ll remove his hand, he’ll be touching fans with that hand, fuck. 

That’s so messed up. 

He’s not even good giving handjobs. This isn’t even his turf, but it’s happening, it’s  _ happening  _ \- and all of his senses are heightened and tense like guitar strings. He’s losing it and the faster Seongwoo pumps his cock - the tablecloth jumping between Daniel and the actual table - the harder it gets to pretending everything’s fucking peachy, while he’s sitting there, stiff as a rock, barely speaking. 

Seongwoo focuses on rubbing his thumb on his tip instead of pumping after Daniel tightens his grip on his waist; the sensation oddly resembles to edging, because every time he’s about to blow he removes his thumb off. 

Daniel’s knees feel like they’re going to buckle underneath him if he’s forced to stand now, so he hopes nobody will ask him to do that.  

Somebody is going to notice. 

Somebody is going to see, fuck. His dick is just out there in the open, beneath the table. 

He finishes an autograph, and hands it over, pressing his lips together. 

“Are you okay?” Another fansite. She doesn’t seem awfully concerned, though; “You don’t look okay.” 

“Yeah, I’m just— a bit— fine.” 

“Just a bit fine?” She laughs, shaking her head.

“Tired.” Daniel nods his head too much, and she laughs again, somewhat amused and somewhat weirded out. 

“You know,” She leans in, and Daniel clutches onto the table clothe, almost instinctively, and picks it up a little. She eyes it for a moment, before telling him how much her boyfriend is jealous of him, and yeah, totally, Daniel has no idea what to answer, because Seongwoo is giving him a handjob literally a meter away from her face.

When she leaves, Seongwoo removes his hand. 

Daniel doesn’t even know what to do - what he wants, to cum or just to be left like that; he feels like he’s been left on the edge of a cliff, tipping off, but not yet falling, somewhere between heaven and earth.  

His whole body is suspended in this stiff  stance, and he’s just glad nobody is at his seat yet, because he literally moans, covering his mouth as he does, shifting in his seat. 

He pretends to rub his face on his shoulder, just so he could look at Seongwoo, without actually looking at him.

He looks calm as fuck, god damn wolf in sheep's clothing, talking animatedly as he’s wiping his hand off the precum on the tablecloth. 

Daniel literally wants to eat him right now. Fuck.

The girl at his table stands up, and Seongwoo drops a prop hat with his elbow as he moves. 

“Damn it.” He says; and it sounds rehearsed as hell. He stops a staff member from picking it up for him so he could bend down to get it, except, he lifts up the tablecloth as if the hat rolled the hell away, and leans down his lap to swallow his cock whole in his mouth. 

He goes deep throat, tongue wet and hot, and gives him one long, hard suck - so hard that when he lifts his head back up, Daniel’s dick popping out of his mouth with a wet smack, Daniel’s body shakes and he clutches onto his own dick as he cums. 

Fuck, his orgasm is so strong that he covers his lower half of his face with his hand, just to stop the scream from coming out. His eyes are shut hard for a moment, his toes curling into themselves inside his shoes. Seongwoo immediately reaches his hand out again, to catch his cum with the tablecloth. 

It actually makes a stain. 

“So clumsy today.” He says, waving the hat with his free hand.  

“But clumsy cute!” The girl laughs, as she plops up on Daniel’s seat.

Daniel isn’t even sure where he is, his vision is swimming. 

“You good?” Seongwoo asks him, taking a long inhale.  

Daniel nods. 

“Is he not feeling well?” 

“Yeah.” Seongwoo confirms, and he’s right, Daniel is fucking sick, Daniel shouldn’t even be here right now, Daniel is  _ gone _ ; “He’s a bit dehydrated.” He wipes his dick off the cum, then tucks him back in.

The girl gives him his bottle, and Daniel gladly takes it, his breathe is irregular and audible at the mouth of the bottle before he drinks. 

She seems a little worried, but once he actually gets his voice back, even though it’s a bit shrill and breaks off a few times, he’s able to get back into the conversation pretty easily. All he needed is some water.

Yes. 

Tomorrow everybody will be talking about how Kang Daniel wasn’t feeling well in the fansign; there will be pictures and accusation thrown around on whose fault is that, the entire moment will be dissected by twitter into little pieces. Maybe it’ll even make it on the news.

Except he wasn’t a fainting well, and he wasn’t just dizzy or needed to rest his eyes. He was lightheaded, alright, and he stays lightheaded for another long hour afterwards, the high of the orgasm refusing the leave his body. 

He wonders if anybody noticed, if anybody could tell that he just came hard into the tablecloth, right before their eyes. His cheeks and ears are burning red and he can’t even control his breath. Yet there’s nothing but worried looks and girls clutching onto their chests and calling for him to feel better as he scans their face. He smiles and says a few reassuring words to the mic, and that’s that. 

The bar had been set lower, dangerously low, now, which makes his knees feel even more weak than they already are. 

He almost can’t believe that actually happened. He can’t believe Seongwoo would do such a thing. It’s almost too evil, almost too wrong, and yet he feels deprived of past release cuddles, so he finds his under the table cloth and intertwines them with his own. 

Seongwoo smiles to himself as he scribbles his autograph on another album, dotting it with three dots, like always.

When he finally decides to head back for a quick bathroom break, he turns to Seongwoo, so he could get up, but Seongwoo stops him and leans down to his ear; “Your fly’s opened.” 

Daniel zips himself, and leans down his ear to say; “I’m going to destroy you tonight.” 

“Cute.” He pulls at the flaps of Daniel’s hat. “I’d like to see you try.” 

God damn tease.

Daniel isn’t going to go easy on him anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't burn me at the stake and hang my family, this was just for funsies :>


End file.
